Benutzer Diskussion:Phoenix Pheasant
Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Leo Leopardenschweif. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Buntschweif (Diskussion) 13:36, 17. Sep. 2012 Lichtschweif Liebe Geißel, mir gefällt es richtig, mit Lichtschweif. Mir gefällt das mit dem RPG. Darf ich am Montag endscheiden ob ich sie noch behalten will ?? Denn Lichtschweif ist gefällt mir. LG Vogel thumb|I wish you a Merry christmasI wish you a merry christmas Leopard´Zahn (Diskussion) 18:49, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) hier eingeben G'Day Scourgey, ja du darfst einen Wolfschara machen LG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o''''Bl'a''de]]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Beginn einer neuen Welt '' 09:48, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Geißel!! Ich hab dicbhauch echt vermisst! Mir geht's ganz gut, und dir? LG, deine Ich muss mal schauen ob ich kann. Im Moment weiß ich selber nicht, wann ich on kommen kann :/ LG, deine Biene Zeichungen Hey Phoenix, Blitzsturm.JPG|Blitzsturm Mischpelz.JPG|Mischpelz Hier ist schon mal ein Beispiel für Blitzsturm und Mischpelz. die anderen folgen noch :D LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) 17:38, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re:Danke Das freut mich das sie dir gefallen :D Ich hab gesehen, dass Mischpelz's Augen nicht gefärbt waren, hab das eben noch eingefügt. Wenn du noch welche brauchst, kannst du gerne fragen :D LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) Falsche Reaktion Hallo, Geißel, Ich schreibe dich an, weil mir deine Reaktionen auf unsachgemäße Seiten aufgefallen sind. Allem voran die Seite, die ich vor Kurzem gelöscht habe. Anstatt dich »vor Ort« darüber zu beschweren, solltest du das Problem einem Admin melden, der die Seite dann löschen kann. Es besteht nämlich die Gefahr, dass so diese Seiten in der Menge untergehen und nicht gelöscht werden, wobei du doch offensichtlich dafür bist, dass sie gelöscht werden. Liebste Grüße ~ 13:45, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Frage Darf ich fennekfell immer haben?(WINTERSTURM) Eine bitte Darf ich Regenjunges vom Bachclan sein(WINTERSTURM) Eine Frage Darf ich Kieseljunges vom BergClan haben? WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 15:57, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC)WINTERSTURM Eine Frage Darf ich Kieseljunges vom BergClan haben? WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 15:58, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC)WINTERSTURM Kommen? :o Kommst du heute noch? Also...bitte komm in den Chat wenn du wd da bist D; 17:42, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Ich wollte Fragen, ob ich den chara Nachtfrost haben kann. Es wäre schön, eine Rückmeldung zu bekommen. Lg Distelherz Löschen Hallo. Ich werde Wikia verlassen. Meine Charaktere hier, die kannst du freistellen, nur bei denen die ich erfunden hab, die sollst du löschen. Mir ist egal wie du das bei Mischpelz und Mondjunges löst, schreib hin ihre Mutter/Gefährtin ist unbekannt oder tot. Mondjunges und Weißjunges mag ich erfunden haben, aber ich habe sie anderen 'geschenkt' deshalb sollen sie bleiben. LG Kristall Ich habe dir etwas gesagt... Föni. Ich sagte ich möchte dass du meine Charaktere frei stellst und die die ich efunden habe, die mir oder niemandem gehören löschst. Jaguarfell ist immer noch unter meinem Namen und Wolfsherz ist mein erfundener Charakter, genau wie Feuerjunges und Silberpfote ! LG Kristallherz Charakter Darf ich bitte Wildfeuer spielen? LG Wildsturm Wildsturm (Diskussion) 14:49, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Danke :D Die Überschrift sagt alles LG Wild